


Close As Can Be

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: He can't stop swearing, and praising Harold right down to his bones, possessing him so completely and truthfully.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnie131313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/gifts).



> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - With no space left between us

John is on top, Harold's legs tight around his back, John's dick sinking slowly but surely into him. They're both breathing heavily, but John has lost all control of his mouth. He can't stop swearing, and praising Harold right down to his bones, possessing him so completely and truthfully. He has made Harold come once already, but his cock is rising between them again, red and wet and wanting. John presses in to the hilt, and then grinds his stomach against it. The stimulation is incredible.

 

"Harold...oh god...I love you _so much_."

 

He shudders, and comes without warning.


End file.
